Stargazing
by spiritgem
Summary: Luffy wants to see his brothers one last time but it's impossible and he knows it. But one person will always be there for him no matter what. Zolu fluff I must warn you there are spoilers if you aren't past the Marineford Arc.


Hey guys! Another fanfiction and a zolu! Yay! I just hope it gives off the cute feeling I am going for. Its my first actual pairing fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Well enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters blah, blah, blah, Oda

* * *

Luffy stood staring out at sea with a longing gaze, he didn't wish for much, he was never very selfish, and he never cared much for worrying about himself, but if he had one wish, just one, he would wish to see his brother's smiling faces again, laughing, happy, when they were younger they were so happy together, up in their tree house, running through the forest, they were some of his favourite memories, it had all been harshly ripped away from him, first Sabo, then Ace, he was the only one left.

He stared up at the sky, as if he could see their faces in the many stars they loved to look at together so much.

Every night at their old home, before going out to sea, they would sit at the edge of the cliff and star up at the stars, just look at them, maybe even fall asleep under the calming light. Every now and then pointing out a shape in the stars that Sabo said were called "constellations". He thought of how Sabo would point them each out, how each had their own name, he listed off a few in his head: the little dipper, the big dipper, Orion, and a few others. Oh how he wished history would repeat itself, would allow him to go back and stop it all from happening, to repeat the good memories over and over, make it so they continued on forever... but he couldn't.

He felt hot tears slide down his face but made no attempt to stop them, none of his crew was here and he could afford to show weakness, because at this moment all he could imagine was his brothers, whom he would never see again.

* * *

Zoro had noticed the strange silence that enveloped the men's quarters, Sanji and Usopp had fallen asleep long ago drifting off to the land of dreams with no worries in the world, he knew the girls would be in a similar state, even Robin would be asleep by now, it was free of loud snores and sleep talking made by a very annoying, but adorable none the less, rubber captain.

As he sat up he also noticed that not only were the sounds of said captain gone but the captain himself as well! He then noticed the slightly agape door and... crying?

He got up and walked to the door. Yes it was crying, it was ever so quiet but present and before he new it he was out the door and staring at his captain's small figure, shoulders shaking ever so slightly as he cried, he had yet to sense Zoro's presence, and he knew this had to have hit his captain hard for it to bring his captain to this state, this was Luffy, he never cried, even when facing 'certain' death.

In a moment he remembered this was his captain who had saved him multiple times, who was the strongest in the crew, the fierce willed, hard headed, idiot he had come to love, as more than a first mate, the very same captain who had watched his older brother Ace die in front of him in the war at the marine base two years ago when he was seventeen, Zoro had a feeling his mental wounds were not healed yet, and he knew he had to comfort him somehow and before he new it, he was moving forward.

* * *

Luffy was so caught up in his own grieving he didn't notice the second presence that was slowly moving towards him and he only ceased his crying when a gruff voice asked, "Luffy, are you alright?"

Immediately he knew who it was and Luffy spun around in shock to find Zoro, he knew his face was one of sorrow so he quickly covered that up with a fake smile of reassurance, "Hey Zoro! I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air, the stars are so pretty tonight a-aren't they?" Luffy only faltered slightly while he spoke but deep down he knew he couldn't fool his first mate, his best friend, he knew him better than anyone.

"Luffy something happened, you know that you can't fool me, whats wrong?" His voice took on a softer edge as he spoke the next words, "You know I'm always here for you."

With that Luffy's facade broke, he sunk to his knees and he started crying once again only this time harder.

* * *

Zoro collected the small boy in his arms and let him cry, Luffy tensed slightly at the contact but soon welcomed it, burrowing himself into Zoro's warm chest and once he seemed to stop crying he spoke.

"I-I w-was thinking a-about Ace!" He had a feeling it was Luffy's late brother that was troubling him, he remembered earlier when he thought about comforting the younger male and even when they had been reunited again after two years apart, how Luffy seemed to carry a heavier weight on his shoulders, and his eyes though still shining held a tinge of sorrow, and he mentally berated himself for being so cruel as to let him suffer alone. He was his first mate damnit! But he never bothered to check on his captains thoughts, his well being, what the aftermath had done to him, all he had seen was the healed X shaped scar on his chest and believed that to be the worst of it, how stupid of him.

Then he looked down at the sorrow engulfed boy and did something he would never have done in any other circumstance. It just felt as if it was the right thing to do.

He pulled Luffy away from his chest, never releasing his grip, grabbed his chin forcing his eyes to meet his, before he gently pushed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Luffy stiffened at the contact but soon felt comfort and happiness wash over him and he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, Zoro's arms wrapping around his waist and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity before they broke apart. After to split Zoro buried his nose in Luffy's soft ebony locks before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Luffy could feel himself blushing as he tried to understand his first mate's actions when he interrupted his thoughts, "I love you! This may not be the correct time to say it but I do, I love you so much."

Zoro visibly flinched prepared for the worst, the pain and possibility of being rejected by his love wandered it's way into his mind but Luffy only looked down at his feet and muttered something he couldn't make out. "What Luffy?"

"I love you too!" Luffy looked into his eyes and Zoro could detect no lies from the other, "I feel safe around Zoro and every time he's with me my heart beats faster and faster, even now when I was so sad a minute ago then you came and made me happy again! I love you, Zoro!" Luffy was blushing now while Zoro pulled him into another tight embrace.

"I'm so happy." And he was, he would be forever as long as he was with his Luffy forever, from now on he'd always be there for him, even if Luffy decided he didn't need him anymore, he'd be there.

When they finally split they said nothing just stared into each other's eyes, Luffy found that Zoro's emerald green eyes were just as amazing as the night sky, warm, happy, and comforting and realized as if stood on his toes to kiss him once more that even if he could never see his brothers again his next wish would be to remain with Zoro forever.

* * *

Done! Oh I'm so proud! I hope you are too! My first pairing fic seemed like a success but that's for you guys to decide so leave a review! Tell me what you like or didn't like or your own opinion. Thank you! Bye!

Edit: Wow when I looked back at this fic I can't believe how bad it was, I mean really bad, I'm happy I decided to edit it to something hopefully a little better than the original, I hope I still did alright for my first pairing fic and thanks for reading my story!


End file.
